21
by chicagonebananas
Summary: A tradgady happens in the Stewart household. What was it? How did happen? Read and Find out. No Flames. OneShot. No parings


A/N: This idea came to me the other day in math class. Please review, this is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own HM!

Dedication: To all those who have lost a life or loved one due to drunk driving.

………..

"…My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know, I miss you." Miley sang quietly looking up at the night sky. Life just wasn't the same since the accident. Things in her house were different. Her father didn't speak much now. She had also grown quieter.

"How are doing?" a voice asked. Miley turned around to see her three friends. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake.

"Okay… I guess…"

"Do you mind if we asked how it happened?" Lilly asked softly sitting down next her best friend.

"He was out celebrating with his friends…" Miley started as the tears came.

"You don't have, to tell us." Oliver answered seeing the tears make the escape from her eyes.

Jake placed a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. "No, I want to tell you. It all started…"

…………

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!" Jackson sang as he came down into the kitchen.

"Good morning son!" Robbie greeted him.

"Hey dad!" Jackson answered with enthusiasm, "Isn't there something you want to say to me?"

"Not in particular." He replied.

Jackson formed a hurt look on his face at his remark. "I'm just kidding son. Happy 21st birthday."

"Thanks dad!" he replied.

"Hey dad, happy birthday Jackson!" Miley greeted everyone when she entered the kitchen.

"Thank you Miles!" He replied as he sat down at the bar and dug into the big stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

The day went on normally like any other birthday at the Stewart household. That was until it was time for the birthday dinner.

"See ya' dad!" Jackson said as he walked into the living room and up to the front door.

"Not so fast son!" Robbie stopped his son.

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting about your special dinner?" he asked him.

"Nope, I knew about it but I have other plans tonight. I'm going out to celebrate my birthday!" he replied, he was the last of his friends to hit that big two, one.

"I don't care! You're staying here for your dinner then you can go out with your friends." Robbie replied. He hadn't liked the "friends" Jackson had started to hang around with in the last year.

"Dad, you can't make me stay. I'm 21 now!" Jackson yelled.

"I don't care if your 41 you're staying and you're going to enjoy this dinner!" Robbie shouted back at his son.

"Dad you don't get! I don't want to be here! I'm going out with my friends! See you around!" Jackson answered his voice raised above shouting level. He stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him. Robbie had yelled at him up until he heard the engine to Jackson's car start up. It was now a lost cause.

…………

A knock sounded on the door. Robbie stumbled through the dark house turning on lights as he made his way to the front door. He opened it up and soon wished that he had left closed. He saw standing before him, a police officer. "Mr. Stewart?" the officer asked him looking at a piece of paper on a note pad.

"Yes." He replied, fearing the reason why the officer was at his house.

"I'm afraid to tell you, but… your son Jackson hit a car on his way home tonight, he was drunk."

Robbie stared dumbfounded at the officer. How could this be? Why did this happen? "I'm sorry to have to tell this, but he didn't survive, he was dead by the time the emergency vehicles arrived at the scene."

Robbie swallowed hard. "Thank you officer." He replied in an almost inaudioable whisper.

"I'm sorry, have a nice night." The officer replied and left the front door step. Robbie closed the door behind and sat down, his back pressed up against it. How could this happen? And that stupid fight he had with him before he left… why?

Miley walked out into the living room. She'd heard everything. "Daddy?" she questioned quietly, hoping that all this was just a bad dream and she'd wake up soon and everything would be fine. Robbie looked up at his daughter. Miley saw it in his face. The look on it confirmed that this was no dream. Jackson was dead.

Robbie turned his face back down to the floor and allowed the tears fall to the ground. His son was dead.

Miley began to cry the first of many tears that would come for the next few months. Jackson was never going to be cracking his stupid jokes again. He would never play basketball gain. He would never do that stupid talking belly button thing again. Never again would he say something stupid, never again would he mess something up for Hannah Montana. Never again. He was gone for good.

…………

The day that both Miley and her father dreaded came. The day of Jackson's funeral. Many familiar faces were there. Their family was there. Lilly, Oliver, and Jake where there. Rico and his family where there as well. Even Cooper was there. The only people who weren't there were Jackson's "friends" from the night that he meet with his unfortunate fate. Miley looked around and saw everyone as more tears poured from her eyes. She had volunteered to give the eulogy and was also going to sing a song.

She got up in the front and started. "Jackson was my brother. He was my friend when I needed one. He had a goofy personality that would cheer anyone up when they were done. I would like to sign a song that Hannah Montana wrote in memory of my beloved brother. I miss you, I miss you're smile, And I still shed a tear Every once in a while And even though we're different now, You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know, I miss you, Shalalalala, I miss you." She finished. There wasn't a dry eye in the room once she was done signing. She looked down at her brother's coffin and cried hysterically onto it. He was gone and would never enter through the front door of their house again. She got down from the stage and took a seat as the Minster said a few words about Jackson. Life was never going to be the same again for the Stewarts.

…………

"…and that's how it all happened." Miley finished as tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. It had been two almost three months since Jackson had gone onto his final resting place and she still hadn't bounced back.

Each of her friends laid a hand upon her trying to calm and comfort her but none of them succeeded.

………..

A/N: So, what did you guys think?


End file.
